Dime que
by Molly.M94
Summary: Él se encontraba en la cafetería, que era especial, era muy especial porque allí era un lugar que compartía con una sola persona, la única mujer que ha amado en su vida, la dueña de su corazón. La mujer que se casaba con otro hombre. ONE-SHOT!


Dime que...

Él se encontraba en la cafetería, que era especial, era muy especial porque allí era un lugar que compartía con una sola persona, un lugar solo para ellos dos, un lugar que solo alguien mas sabia el porque era especial, ella, la única mujer que ha amado en su vida, la dueña de su corazón. Aquella mujer que conoce de toda su vida, aquella chiquilla, de tez blanca y cremosa, de cabello caoba, que recae en sus hombros como una cascada, de ojos color chocolate, dulces. Aquella mujer que se casaba ese día, rompiéndole su corazón, o lo que quedaba de el.

Ella Bella Swan, su mejor amiga, la chica de la que estuvo enamorado toda su vida, la que de pequeña compartía cada segundo con el, la que compartió risas y llantos. Se entregaba a otro hombre, él sintio su mundo desfallecer cuando ella anuncio el compromiso, cuando le pidió que fuera su ''madrina'', cuando le pidió que la acompañara a realizar los preparativos, cuando le pidió que la entregara en la iglesia, ya que años atrás sus padres habían muerto, y él había estado a su lado, apoyándola. Pero solo eso no pudo hacer, no pudo estar con ella el día de su boda, huyo, sabia que no seria capaz de verla, y peor aun verla tan feliz.

Él sabia que James era perfecto, sabia que James la cuidaría y querría como ella lo merecía, pero tenía el consuelo, de que cada vez que le pregunto a su hermosa Bella, si amaba a James, si estaba enamorada de James, ella no contesto, solo afirmo quererlo y apreciarlo, pero jamas dijo que lo amaba, eso dejo el rastro de esperanza, que lo mantiene vivo. Y se encontraba alli en la cafetería que ella nombro tantas veces el lugar de Edward y Bella, y el miraba embobado como su nombre salia de tan prefectos labios.

Aunque ellos dos, sean el uno para el otro, almas gemelas, no estaban juntos, o no como el quería, si tan solo aquel día se hubiera arriesgado, si aquel día que la llevo a prado secreto, donde solo ellos se sentían seguros, si ese día le hubiera confesado su amor, estaba seguro, de que ahora mismo estarían juntos, porque el sabia que ella también lo amaba, lo notaba en la manera en la que lo miraba, lo nerviosa que se ponía cuando la tocaba, o la corriente eléctrica que sintieron cunado se besaron o cuando se entregaron el uno al otro, el lo sabia, pero ella lo veía como su mejor amigo Edward Cullen.

De repente en aquella, alejada y remota cafetería, entro una joven, mojada, por la lluvia, que era tan potente como la tristeza que Edward sentía, la empapada joven lo miro y su rostro se ilumino, y los ojos de él adquirieron ese brillo, que solo obtenía cuando ella estaba cerca. La joven venia vestida, con un horrendo vestido de novia, ya que la madre de su futuro esposo, arreglo todo el matrimonio a su gusto, que para ser honestos no era nada fino, y vistió a la futuro novia como un merengue, se veía incluso mas esponjada que el pastel, y Edward no pudo evitar reír, al recordar los horribles arreglos, y la molestia de Alice, su hermana y mejor amiga de Bella al verse al margen de la decoración, y al ver el desastre que la madre de James hizo, pero que para la familia de James estaba bien.

La gente que se encontraba en la cafetería miraban extrañados a la joven y empapada novia. Mientras ella se sentaba en la mesa de siempre con su acompañante se siempre.

-Creí que te encontraría aquí, si no estuviera lloviendo de seguro estarías en el prado.-dijo Bella, sonriendo.

-Que haces aquí Bella? Se supone que-miro su reloj-en este momento deberías estar abordando un avión para ir a tu luna de miel en Las Vegas.-dijo curioso, pero contento de que ella estuviera allí con él.

-No me case, y no me gustan Las Vegas-dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-No te casaste?-dijo intentando, con poco éxito, no mostrar su alegría.

-Tienes tu esmoquin puesto, entonces... si pensabas ir?

Edward se había vestido en la mañana después de una larga noche sin dormir, y al verse al espejo, sufriendo por no ser él el novio decidió no ir.

-Es extraño-dijo Bella mirando por la ventana-debería estar molesta contigo, debería estar regañandote por no aparecer en el que yo crei el dia mas importante de mi vida, y lo estaba, estaba llorando en mi habitación, porque tu no ibas a estar conmigo, y yo solo escuchaba a la madre de James, decirme que no era tanj importante, que otro me podría llevar al altar, pero si era importante. Como era posible, que el día de mi boda estaba pensando y sufriendo porque Edward Cullen no iba a estar allí. Estaba mas preocupada por ti que de James, estaba mas pendiente de ti, que no me importo que James y Victoria tuvieran una aventura.

Edward lo sabia, sabia que James amaba a Victoria, pero pensaba que ellos ya habían terminado, solo que le impresiono la frescura con la que Bella lo dijo como si... no le importara.

-No me importo-continuo ella aun mirando por la ventana-solo estaba angustiada porque no estarías a mi lado en el altar, pero lo extraño era que no quería que me apoyaras, quería que tu fueras el que estuviera allí, como el novio. Y allí lo entendí, entendí, que siempre has sido tu, entendí que siempre has estado allí conmigo.

Ella empezo a enumerar los momentos vividos junto a Edward y él sonrei al recordarlos.

Estuvo cuando ella nació, estuvo en su primera caída, su prima risa y carcajada, él fue su primera palabra, él fue el que la cuido, él fue su amor de jardín, él fue el primer niño que la tomo de la mano, él fue el que le hizo la primera y desde allí muchas escenas de celos, él fue su confidente, su amigo, su hermano, su novio, su apoyo, su primer beso, su primer ex-novio, su primer beso, su primera vez.

Su primera vez, todo paso porque las amigas de Bella, le dijeron que la primera vez era terrible, dolorosa, y que los hombres eran unos inconscientes insensibles, y que lo mejor era que su primera vez fuera con alguien de confianza. Así que ella se lo comento, el al principio no podía creer lo que su ''inocente'' amiga le estaba proponiendo, pero acepto, tras comentarle que el también era virgen, así que prometieron hacerlo juntos, cuando ese día llego, todo fue lo contrario, para Bella no fue nada doloroso, todo fue prefecto, estuvieron juntos toda la tarde y toda la noche, como amantes, pero al amanecer, pactaron que después todo seria como si nada, y jamas hablarían de eso con nadie.

Edward no decia nada solo la observaba esperando que ella dijera aquellas palabras que lo traerian a la vida.

-Sabes-continuo la joven-yo pense que ya habia superado mi enamoramiento-dijo Bella, sorprendiendo a Edward. Ella estuvo enamorada de él?-Te ame, con locura, pero tu, nunca me viste. Tu viste a Lauren, a Jessica, incluso a Tanya que sabias que no la soportaba y que estaba dedicada a fastidiarme la vida, ya que por alguna razón es entero de que te quería.

Edward salio con ellas, pensando que así pondría celosa a Bella, y ella diría que lo amaba pero eso jamas paso.

-Siempre te vi Bella-dijo casi en un susurro.

-No sabes lo que fue, aguantar eso, verte con otras, pensar que estabas enamorado, que no me corresponderías nunca, y aun así seguir allí para ti. Dios-dijo limpiándose las traicioneras lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.-supe que yo no era suficiente para ti.

Edward tenia el corazón mas roto que nunca, y era porque él habia lastimado a la mujer que amaba, y sin saberlo.

-Bella...-no sabia que mas decir.

-Dilo Edward, dime que Alice tenía razón, dime que no fue una locura cancelar la boda, dime que estuvo bien venir aquí, dime que no estoy loca, dime que amarte no es una locura, dime que me vas a corresponder, dime que me vas a hacer feliz, dime que la razón por la que no fuiste es porque me amas y no soportarías verme con otro hombre, dime que... dime... di algo por favor.

Edward estaba en shock, no podía creerlo no podía creer que la también lo amara.

-No se Edawrd, tu estuviste conmigo tanto tiempo que no soportaria separarme de ti, no soportaria estar lejos de ti, dime por favor que tu tambien me amab, di lo que sea, si quieres pero no me tortures mas con tu silencio, dime que Alice me dijo la verdad que tu siempre me has...

No pudo terminar, Edward, elimino el pequeño espacio entre los dos, y la beso, la beso con amor, con ternura, con pasión. La beso como si no hubiera mañana, la beso hasta que le falto el aire, porque en el momento en el que ella le respondió el beso, el no quiso separarse jamas.

-Que te he amado toda mi vida, en silencio, por miedo a no ser correspondido, y que te amo mas que nada y mas que nunca-dijo Edward sonriendo entre sus labios.

-Dilo...

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Se fundieron en otro apasionado beso.

-Que paso con los invitados, con James y su horrenda madre?-pregunto Edward juguetón.

-Pare serte sincera-rio-nunca habia visto a los invitados de una boda tan felices por que se cancelara, tus padres no dejaban de sonreír y brincar parecían muchas Alice-Edward no pudo evitar reir-James no dejaba de agradecerme y Victoria estaba dichosa, la única que hizo berrinche fue la madre de James, de resto, hasta el padre celebraba.

-No lo puedo creer...-dijo Edward dichoso.

-Te amo-dijo ella feliz de poder decir esas dos palabras que tanto ansiaba decirle solo a él.

-Gracia al cielo tenemos a Alice, para que te convenciera de buscarme, y que me convenciera de aceptar mis sentimientos.

-Despues de 20 años me sigues amando Edward... tanto como yo a ti, despues de 20 años.

-Y espero que por mucho mas.


End file.
